Daryl and Giselle
by AutomailGrell
Summary: A story about Daryl and his old friend named Giselle, who both have a romantic relationship with each other. (can't think of a good summary for this sorry :)) (Rated M for language)


**So this is a little story that I made up of Daryl and a character I made up myself. I hope you like it. Review, favorite and all that good stuff. ;3 3**

* * *

"Don't shoot!" Rick was running out in the field to get rid of the walker that Andrea had pointed out.

"I can make the shoot." Andrea was ready to shoot with the rifle in hand.

"Don't shoot we will handle it." Rick was running out along with Shane, T-dog and Glenn. His pistol in hand.

Rick raised it up and was ready to shot. Shane, T-dog and Glenn where ready to fight as well.

"I'll show him. I can make the shot and I will save them the trouble." Andrea got down low on the RV that was parked in front of Hershel's ranch house.

"Andrea, don't do it. Rick and the others can take care of it." Dale stood on the ground and tried to convince her to not shoot.

She aimed and was ready. Through the scope she could see Rick and the three other men running up to take down this walker but what she couldn't see is that this "walker" wasn't a walker at all. It was Daryl.

Giselle ran up to the RV, "Andrea, don't shoot! Rick told you not to!"

Andrea just ignored them.

Giselle gave up and started to run out to warn Rick as best she could.

Rick slowed down as he approached this so called "walker".

Daryl had blood all around his mouth, dirt and mud all over him. He wore a necklace made out of a shoelace which had four walker ears dangling from it. He walked with a slight limp and dragged his crossbow behind him. Indeed he looked like a walker.

Rick raised his gun and aimed it at Daryl's head. Shane, T-dog and Glenn caught up and stopped when they saw Daryl.

Daryl breathed hard and looked Rick straight in the eyes. "What? You gonna shoot?"

All of them breathed a sigh of relief and lowered their weapons.

BANG! Daryl fell to the ground.

Andrea took her eye away from the scope, happy she hit her target. "I got it!"

"No! No!" Rick yelled as he looked to the camp.

Andrea looked and saw that Rick was waving his arms, shouting at her. She started to worry and got off the RV, starting to run over to see what she did.

Giselle started to panic as she ran faster.

Rick walked back to Daryl and with Shane's help they got Daryl to his feet. "I was kidding. Didn't really want to be shot."

Giselle, Andrea and Dale caught up, all very worried.

"Is he dead?!"

Daryl's head was just dangling there and his feet dragging behind him.

Rick continued to drag Daryl up to the house. "No just unconscious. It was just a graze."

Giselle covered her mouth with her hand, tears in her eyes. Dale walked up behind her and held her back so she won't get in the way.

By the time all eight of them got back to the house the rest of the group plus Herschel and his family was outside to see what had happened.

"What is going on out here?" Herschel yelled as they dragged Daryl up to the house.

"Bullet grazed him although he is unconscious."

"Take him up stairs, I'll fix him up." Herschel walked up with Rick and Shane.

Andrea, Giselle, Dale, Glenn and T-Dog stayed down by the tents and RV.

Giselle slowly turned around; her cold, hard, deadly glare fell onto Andrea. "You... little... BITCH!"

She ran over to Andrea and punched her in the face.

Andrea stumbled onto the ground. Giselle grabbed Andrea's ponytail and pulled her up. Giselle swung her leg back and then kicked Andrea in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her lungs.

Andrea held her stomach, trying to catch her breath. Giselle wasn't finished yet though.

"Giselle, stop it!" Dale tried to get closer but Giselle glared at him making him stop in his tracks.

Rick left Shane with Daryl and ran back down to where the brawl was taking place.

Giselle grabbed the back of Andrea's shirt, lifted her up and threw her face first into the side of the RV. She picked up Andrea again and pinned her against the RV with her arm pinned behind her back.

"Ok, so we have a few option here... We can... dislocate your shoulder," Giselle pushed Andrea's elbow up further up, straining her shoulder.

"Or we can... break your elbow," Giselle straightened out Andrea's arm and put pressure on her elbow, "Only takes 15 pounds of pressure."

Andrea shouted out in pain as Rick got to down to them.

"Or we can break every single one of your fingers. Starting with your trigger finger."

"Giselle. Stop it, now." Rick put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her back.

Giselle shook him off.

"Let. Her. Go."

Giselle turned Andrea around and took two fists full of her shirt. "You ever point your gun at anyone of us or dare to shoot anyone of us again, even if on accident, it will be the last thing you do. Do you understand me? I'll beat the shit out of you." She threw Andrea to the side, making her stumble to the ground.

Giselle turned around and started heading up to the house. Rick fallowed her up and stopped her at the front pouch steps.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was me dealing with it. Now she won't disobey you again, now will she?"

Rick got closer and his voice sterner, "That's not the point. You can't beat someone like that."

Giselle looked him straight in the eyes. "She almost killed him. If that bullet had been a tiny bit more to the left, he would have died… Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on the one getting stitches in his head right now." She headed up the steps and into the house.


End file.
